Wounded Pack
by Forte Fayne
Summary: Shi-Long Lang has had his happy life taken from him when his mate betrays him and his Pack is slaughtered by Monster Hunters, as if things weren't bad enough for this lone Werewolf he lived through this ordeal and has nothing but unanswered questions to keep him company. Now he must dig for answers as he avoids others creatures of the night and the Hunters that took everything.
1. Chapter 1

The flames of the campfire crackled as the pack sat around enjoying the large cattle they had caught that night. On the large throne like stump sat the leader of the pack, his gold eyes scanned over his pack and then he adjusted the fur collar on his coat and curled into it as he pulled his mate in closer. The women in the black dress flipped her white hair back and looked up at the moon before smirking a bit and then leaned over to kiss Shi-Long, and then she looked deep into his eyes. "I'll be back, I need to do some business." She smirked and strutted away, she bit her lip as she walked away and disappeared into the forest. "Listen up! You guys did wonderful tonight! So eat up and enjoy yourselves!" Shi-Long held a glass high above his head and they all let a howl of excitement as they began partying and drinking.

Hours had passed and most of them had fallen asleep from over eating or boozing but Shi-Long sat heavy eyed on his throne waiting for his mate to return. "Where could she have run off to…?" He grumbled as he took another drink of his drink and watched over the area around the camp. Shi-Long grew restless as the night grew longer and still Shih-na hadn't returned so he walked over and nudged one of his Pack. "Hey, I'm going to look for Shih-na. Watch over things until I get back." The man sat up and pushed his glasses back onto his face and saluted him with a hiccup. "Yes Shifu, sir!" Shi-Long smirked and ran off into the woods and finally found a small trace of her scent which he followed until finally coming to a clearing that was lit faintly by the moonlight after looking around a bit his gold eyes finally spotted Shih-na sitting on a stump with a soft smile on her face. "You finally arrived, my love." She gracefully walked over to him as the moonlight slowly revealed more of her figure, she then reached up and rubbed his cheek lovingly. "Shih-na…Where have you been? Its been hours I was worried a-!" Before he could finish she pressed her lips against his and locked him in a loving, longing kiss. "Times are going to change, my love." His eyes were locked on hers, feeling himself unable to speak or even breathe. "I love you, Shi-Long. Please never forget that." Tears rolled from her eyes as her hand shook on the handle of the tightly gripped silver blade, deep within Shi-Long's chest. "Sh-Shih-na…" Blood began to pool in his mouth as he hesitantly looked down to the blade. Shih-na choked back more tears before ripping the blade down his chest and exiting just near his waistline Shi-Long stumbled back a bit as the wound began to burn throughout his Lycan body. He fell to the ground as the burning took over his form. _So…this is how it ends?... _His golden eyes began to glaze over as Shih-na stepped back into his vision. _No, why Shih-na? Why? You wouldn't do this! Shih-na! _He weakly tried to reach out to her but she was already cloaked in the forest's shadow and far beyond his reach. His eyes got heavier with every passing second until he could no longer keep them open. _No!_

Shi-Long awoke to udder darkness, nothing had form, no noise or light existed, yet he knew he was awake but the burning sensation was completely gone and the wound seemed to stop bleeding. "I'm dead? Dammit…" He felt himself sit up when suddenly a blinding white light cut through the darkness causing him to flinch a bit. "What? Oh, I think I understand what this is." He smirked and finally mustered the power to stand. "Screw that! I've got things to take care of so I can't be dead! This wolf still has prey to hunt." He turned his back on the light and then slowly everything around him began to gain a bit of light back as his vision slowly began to focus, he was still laying in clearing where, he hesitated to recall the memory but forced it back, where Shih-na had killed him. Shi-Long pulled himself to his feet, the wound was still killing him but the wound had closed but left the pain in full effect. "S-Shih-na! Shih-na! Where are you?!" He waited a few moments but nothing, then he remembered. "My Pack!" He ran as fast as he could back to their camp site but then his heart sank when he caught the scent of blood and ran even faster.

Shi-Long finally arrived at their site and saw that his fears were given form. "N-No...!" The once festive site had turned into a scene of carnage and terror as the bodies of his pack, his family, were strewn about the ground, most had oozing silver bullet wounds and some were left with the silver blades still in their bodies. Shi-Long walked slowly around the camp, it took everything he had not to breakdown and cry. "S…S-Shifu…" The weak voice caught Shi-Long's attention and he ran over to the man slumped against the tree; his body riddled with silver bullets but somehow he was still forcing himself to stay alive. "S-Shifu…we let our guard…down…" He coughed up some blood which caused his shattered glasses to fall to the ground. "Hey! Don't talk! Stay with me, you can make it through this!" Shi-Long tried to comfort him but he knew the wounds were to severe to live through. "Shifu…I'm glad you're alright…the hunters found…*cough**cough* found us…with Shih-na's…hel..p.." He reached out and gripped Shi-Long's hand tightly as his breathing grew slower. "Wait! What did you say?! Hey! Stay with me, please!" Tears began to swell in the corners of his eyes as the hand fell limp to the ground, Shi-Long then let out a painful howl as everything crashed around him. From the forest two stray hunters were checking the scene of their latest hunt. "Look, we missed one. The boss won't be happy if even one of them lives." One of the hunters went to pull his gun from the holster but by then Shi-Long had noticed them, his eyes filled with a mixture of anger and sadness. "You! You did this!" Shi-Long's fangs began to grow longer and sharper to match his snout, thick black fur began to coat his body, vicious looking claws began to extend from his hands and feet, and his muscles began to grow larger; making him almost two feet taller. "My god! He must be the leader!" Shi-Long let out a hellish roar and ran at the hunters on all fours with fangs bared. The hunters panicked as they tried to draw their guns but Shi-Long quickly tackled one of them and sunk his fangs deep into the man's throat and drug him away as he disappeared into the forest.

The solitary hunter waved his gun around him as he tried to spot Shi-Long before the terror completely consumed him. "Dammit! Where are you hiding?!" He then heard a branch snap behind him which caused him to quickly jerk around and fire but the bullet only sprayed dirt up into the air. "Calm down. Just focus and breathe." As the man tried to calm himself he didn't notice those piercing gold eyes glaring at him from the shadows. The hunter wandered around a bit more, the gun finally becoming steady. Shi-Long then let out a howl that echoed all around the hunter which brought the fear rushing right back. "Come out! Stop toying with me!" The hunter began to back up hoping he could find safety against a tree or something but then he tripped over something and dropped his gun somewhere in the dark behind him. The hunter gathered himself and checked what he tripped over only to find it to be his partner with a huge hole where his throat should be. "AAAH! What the hell?!" The hunter scooted himself back until he collided with some large object. The fear told him not to look behind him but he did anyways only to meet those hate filled eyes. "N…No!...Please!" Shi-Long roared and sank his claws into the hunter, filling the woods with only the sounds of his blood curdling screams.

After finishing his meal Shi-Long changed back and made his way back to the camp site. "My friends, I swear on all that is Lang Zi, I will avenge you so that you may find peace." Shi-Long placed his hands together and bowed his head as he said a prayer for them before he began digging a grave for each and every one of them. Days had passed since the attack and Shi-Long finally finished burying the last member of his Pack before saying one last prayer. "Farewell my friends, please watch over me on this journey." Shi-Long turned his gaze back towards civilization but the only thought consuming his mind was Shih-na and why she did this, he was going to find out at all cost.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four long years since Shi-Long had thought back to that horrible night but then again it was the reason he worked his way up to an Interpol agent. He was then pulled from his thoughts by the older scruffy detective coming into the room. "I see you're here again, Lang." Shi-long smirked and hopped off the balcony ledge to greet the detective. "Admit it Badd. You like having me around!" He chuckled as he began to rummage in the fridge. "I wish you would get your own apartment, you can afford it after all." Badd then unwrapped another sucker and popped it into his mouth. "What would I want with my own apartment? When I'm never in one place for long?" Shi-Long then chugged the the juice and crushed the container. Badd finally threw his coat on the couch and looked over to Shi-Long. "So what is your job this time?" Shi-Long pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "I'm here to collect some guy named Daryan Crescend. He murdered an Interpol agent and was also involved with smuggling. Apparently some pup named Apollo made him crack a few days ago." He then tucked the paper back into his pocket and then plopped onto Badd's couch. "So I'm crashing here!" Badd sighed and nodded. "Daryan Crescend? Better be careful, something isn't right about that guy." He rolled the sucker around in his mouth as he continued to flip through the paper. "Don't worry. I never let my guard down…" Shi-Long rolled over and slowly closed his eyes; praying that dream didn't try to haunt him again.

It was bright and early when Shi-Long arrived at the Tokyo Maximum Security Prison, he walked through the doors and showed his badge to the man behind the glass. "I'm here for Daryan Crescend." The man nodded and called for Daryan to be brought out; about 15 or 20 minutes had passed before they finally arrived with him though his hair entered the room a good 3 or 4 seconds before Daryan did. The man looked worse for wear, almost like his will to live was sucked out. "This shell is Daryan Crescend?" The officer nodded. "Yes, sir! We had to sedate him after he attacked some of the guards. So please be careful!" Shi-Long shook his head as Daryan continued to mumble to himself and then shoved him into the back seat of the cruiser where he continued to repeat the same thing over and over again as they drove. "This pup couldn't handle being defeated could he?" The officer driving peeked at Daryan through the rearview mirror, Shi-Long then let out an annoyed sigh and kicked back in his seat. "I'm glad everyone seems to be so talkative!" The remainder of the ride was in silence until they finally arrived at the airport.

Shi-Long got out of the car and made his way into the building to finish the arrangements for Daryan's transfer. In the back seat Daryan shifted his attention to the officer now standing guard outside of the car; he twitched a bit as something crawled under his skin and into his eye before his eye turned completely red. "You can help me?" A creepy smile crawled onto Daryan's face and he began laughing insanely. The cop held his hands tight behind his back as they began shaking, the only thing he could do was pray that Shi-Long and the other officers would hurry and take this man. "Hey!...Mister Policeman…" The officer hesitated to look but finally turned to see what he wanted, Daryan was pressed against the glass; his right eye was blood red and some sort of black ooze had engulfed that side of his face. "W-What the hell?!" The officer stumbled back and drew his gun but dropped it, his hands now shaking fiercely. "Don't worry I can let myself out!" Daryan pushed himself against the door and numerous black tendrils inched around the door and ripped it off the hinges. He stepped out; his entire face was covered in that black ooze, his other eye had also been turned red and his upper body had been covered with the ooze. "See that wasn't so bad, but now I'm starving!" Daryan threw his head back as a violent shiver shot up his body and then through his torpedo like hair, before the long extension ripped itself open to reveal a large mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

The sounds of the officer's terrified screams caught Shi-Long's attention even inside the loud airport lobby. "What the hell…?" Suddenly a flood of terrified people came rushing past him, however Shi-Long pushed his way through the crowd as a low growl swelled in his throat. A couple brave officers rushed out with him into the nightmare unfolding in front of them. "Oh my…*gag* god!" The officers aimed their guns at the now completely mutated Daryan Crescend. "Oh? More food? Let me finish this first!" The mouth that emerged from his torpedo like hair crunched and chewed on the officer that was left to guard him; arms and legs dangled from the mouth before being flipped into the air and gulped down.

"You sick bastard!" Shi-Long growled; baring his fangs at the demon. The two officers began shaking more and more as they watched this pure evil thing. "I…I-I can't!" One officer dropped his gun and ran screaming from the scene, leaving Shi-Long and the other officer with demon Daryan. "We can't have food running away now can we?" Daryan threw his arm out and a large black tentacle flew at the remaining officer. "Ahh..AHHHH!" The officer tried to fire his gun at the tentacle but the bullets bounced off. The officer covered his head; not wanting to see his own death, he waited for the pain but nothing ever came. "Wha-What?..." He looked up to see Shi-Long with the tentacle gripped in his hand . "Get out of here." Shi-Long glared over his shoulder at the officer who didn't hesitate to run off, leaving Shi-Long with the demon.

Shi-Long held up his hand as his claws extended before he slashed the clean from Daryan's body and then he tossed the severed limb to the ground where it squirms before turning into a lump of black hair. "Aah! W-What?!" Daryan clung to the stump as it slowly reformed. "Lang Zi says: Mess with the pack and you will earn the anger of the leader!" Shi-Long glared at Daryan as his body began to snap and stretch as black fur coated his body and razor sharp fangs filled his snouted mouth. "You're not human either? That would explain why you weren't scared of me…but a mutt like you won't stop me from getting my hands on that Apollo brat!" The threw out numerous black tendrils at the large werewolf; Shi-Long growled and then dodged through the tendrils, a few of them tore into his body but he paid no attention to the damage.

Shi-Long then jumped at Daryan and slammed into the cruiser as Daryan slithered away. "I told you it was useless mutt!" The mouth on his head shot out and sunk its fangs into Shi-Long's shoulder. "Raargh!" Shi-Long clawed at the extra mouth viciously to knock it lose but Daryan had already regained his footing. "Damn Mutt!" He petted the demon jaws before they both snarled at Shi-Long and lashed out at him but this time he caught the snapped mouth in his claws and pulled Daryan to him. "This wolf doesn't let prey…GET AWAY!" Shi-Long then slashed deep into Daryan and pinned him to the ground with his claw. Daryan let out a painful howl and tried to squirm free but Shi-Long's claw just got tighter in his chest, he tried clawing at the massive wolf's arm but soon stopped as his red eyes met those gold eyes glaring down at him. "You can't do…this! You have to take us in!" Daryan strained to talk or breathe as those claws got ever closer to his ribs. "No. Daryan Crescend was to be taken in; you're just some beast that messed with the wrong wolf!" Shi-Long viciously ripped the demonic jaws from Daryan's head and sent a spray of black blood flying into the air. "AAAHH! I-I won't…Die so easily!" Just as Shi-Long raised Daryan into the air numerous black tentacles shot out and pierced into Shi-Long's body but the pain didn't seem to faze him. His gold eyes stayed locked into Daryan's red ones and then Shi-Long shoved his other claw into Daryan's chest. "Lang Zi says:" He pulled as hard as he could and ripped the demon in half above his head. "…The evil must be punished!" Daryan's two halves bounced lifelessly to the ground before Shi-Long let out a piercing howl and turned back into his human form and collapsed to his knees, the wounds still fresh but healing themselves. "That went longer than I wanted." He pulled himself to his feet and said a prayer to the fallen officers he failed to protect and the lost soul of Daryan Crescend. "Please rest easy and find peace." Shi-Long bowed his head; unaware that the black ooze had taken form behind him.

Just as it was about to strike a single gunshot rang out; Shi-Long turned to see the creature burning in a white fire before disappearing completely. "You're welcome, Agent." Shi-Long turned only to see the tail end of a cloak disappearing behind some buildings. "Who?" Before he could investigate the mystery figure he heard police sirens in the distance. "I better get out of here. This will be really hard to explain." Shi-Long dropped to all fours and ran off and down the alleyways; making sure he kept the sirens to his back, all the while trying to make sense of what had happened and who it was that saved him.


End file.
